Labels
by KiyokoshuSama
Summary: Amu thinks about all the labels that Ikuto has addressed her with. But while drowning in her memories, what is Ikuto doing? xxShortSweetxx xxAmutoxx xxOneshotxx Rated K for kissing.


**Labels **

**Kiyoko: Hi guys! Lately, I haven't been able to think of ideas for Switched Personalities, so I was wondering if you guys can help give me some ideas. Ideas for Concours the Second is welcomed too, of course. ;) But for now, I'm going to write an oneshot for Shugo Chara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. All things you recognize are from Peach-Pit, not me. **

Amu Hinamori was sitting at her desk, thinking about random things. She started thinking about Ikuto, her boyfriend and everything that he meant to her. Though there were some things that annoyed her a little bit, mostly including his nicknames for her.

_Person_

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and looked at the person in front of him.

She was dressed in a white long skirt, with a striped t-shirt. She wore delicate white flats with a flower.

"Can I help you?" He asked flatly.

She raised her own eyebrow in surprise. "Um yeah, I want to buy a guitar string."

"Over there." Ikuto pointed to somewhere near the guitars.

"Thanks…person…" Amu let out a slight smile.

"You're welcome…person…" Ikuto smiled back.

_Friend_

After they had met, it turned out that Ikuto was Kukai's best friend, who was Utau's boyfriend.

"Oh hey, it's you…person…" Amu smiled at the memory.

"Person…" Ikuto smiled back.

Utau nudged Amu. "Amu, this is Ikuto, Ikuto, this is my best friend, Amu."

"Nice to meet you." Ikuto extended his hand.

"I don't do handshakes. Sorry." Amu smiled apologetically.

Ikuto shrugged. "It's okay. So we're friends, now?"

Amu let out a little smile. "Sure, friend."

Ikuto grinned. "That's cool, friend."

_Best Friend_

Ikuto and Amu had been spending a lot more time with each other since they met, and they spent that time, killing time at the beach.

"Hey, best friend." Ikuto sat down next to Amu.

Amu didn't move an inch. "Yo."

Ikuto didn't look annoyed. "What's up, best friend?"

Amu didn't respond.

Ikuto nudged her. "Hey, best friend. Best friend, best friend, best friend…"

"What?!" Amu demanded.

Ikuto shrugged. "Nothing. I just like the sound of that. Amu-koi is my best friend!"

"IKUTO!" Amu shrieked.

Ikuto nearly fell over. "What?"

"Stop calling me that!" Amu snarled, and went back to her magazine.

"Best friend." Ikuto whispered in her ear, and started laughing as Amu started chasing him around the beach.

_Girlfriend _

It had been exactly a month since Ikuto had asked Amu out, and it was their one month anniversary.

Amu was dressed in a yellow, flower-patterned dress, with yellow flats. She didn't think it was much, but she hoped Ikuto wouldn't mind.

The doorbell rang, and she heard her mother call, "I'll get it!" and then a, "Oh, hello, Ikuto, it's nice to see you again."

"Amu! Ikuto's here!" Her mother called up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a second!" Amu called as she pinned up her hair.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself.

She ran down the stairs. Ikuto stared at her, as if mesmerized by her trance.

"Hi." Amu said, suddenly shy.

"Have fun now, kids!" Her mother called.

"Don't do anything rash!" Her father yelled out.

Amu blushed. "Sorry about that. He's…" she paused, she couldn't think of a word to describe her father's overprotectiveness.

"It's fine." Ikuto smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

Amu blushed again. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Ikuto smiled again. "I'm glad to have you as my girlfriend."

_Amu-koi_

Amu woke up to a ringing of a phone. She groaned, and then picked up the phone. It couldn't be any other than Ikuto, her boyfriend.

"Hello?" Amu said into the phone groggily.

"You don't sound very happy to hear my voice, Amu-koi." A familiar voice drifted over.

"You're calling at 1 AM in the morning. How can I not be angry?"

"Aw, don't be angry, Amu-koi."

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me that?" Amu huffed.

"Mmm…I dunno…" Ikuto shrugged, on the other side of the phone.

"Well, STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"No way, Amu-koi."

"Are you being cheeky again, Ikuto?"

"Maybe."

"Goodbye."

Amu smiled, recalling all the moments that she had with Ikuto. He gave her a warm feeling, like she was always wrapped in blankets.

She walked out, feeling as if something was going to happen. "Why is it dark…" Amu wondered.

Suddenly, there was a light, with Ikuto in it.

"Iku-" Amu began.

"Shh." Ikuto smiled and put his finger on her lips.

"Amu, you've been my girlfriend for so many years I can't even count. I love you so much and I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" Ikuto got down on one knee.

"Yes! Yes!" Amu answered, while tears flowed down her cheeks.

Ikuto cupped her face and kissed her.

As they kissed, Amu thought giddily,

She would have another label to add.

Soon-To-Be-Wife.

**How was it? Was it okay? :3 Please R&R! **


End file.
